Worry Kim's
by CandKTH
Summary: Kim Taehyung yang gelisah disana baru pulang dari New York dan tidak bisa menghubungi calon Istrinya. "Kamu egois.. "Jungkook berita tajam. #vkook #taekook #bts #tae!top #bott!kook
1. chapter 1

Kim Taehyung tergesa, padahal 25 menit yang lalu dia baru saja sampai dibandara sejak satu minggu lalu terbang ke New York untuk perjalanan bisnis, bagaimana tidak?

Sekarang jam menunjukkan, pukul 4 sore. Dan Jeon Jungkook kekasihnya. Ralat, calon istrinya sejak sore tadi tidak dapat dihubungi. Yah, memang sedikit berlebihan tapi mesti kalian tau bahwa seorang Jungkook tidak akan mengabaikan Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung paham bahwa calonnya ini juga memiliki banyak urusan disamping Jungkook masih menyelesaikan S2 Sastra Inggrisnya. Dia juga bekerja sebagai Translasi disebuah perusahan penerbit yang lumayan bonefit dan itu membuat waktu tatap mesra mereka terbatas.

Terkadang Taehyung perlu menginap di kediaman Jungkook hanya untuk melepas rindu yang kepalang menggerogoti hatinya. Seperti kali ini, sudah hampir delapan jam Jungkook tidak dapat dihubungin. Membuat Taehyung khawatir bukan kepalang. Hei, bung bagaimana kalau calan istrinya ditodong pisau ditengah jalan dan tidak ada yang membantunya. Meski Jungkook lelaki tetap saja bagi Taehyung dia ada Puteri Kerajaan yang harus dijaga.

Taehyung berusaha menghubungi Jungkook lagi sambil terus berjalan tergesa. Dan beberapa saat kemudian bibirnya mengeluarkan desah nafas panjang. Kesal. Kim Taehyung yang kesal, total menyeramkan.

"Ya.. Jeon.. Menurutmu, lebih baik dicintai atau mencintai?" Kim Minggu, bisa disebut atasan Jungkook sekarang yang juga menjadi teman satu teamnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju apartement Jungkook. Sehabis bekerja tadi, Jungkook dipaksa ikut untuk makan malam perusahaan. Dan itu menghabiskan waktu empat jam. Jungkook yang merasa lelah dan masih banyak pekerjaan yang jadi deadlinenya memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu. Tentunya, diikuti oleh Kim Mingyu, yang dengan senang hati mengantar pulang lelaki manis ini.

Jungkook tersenyum, "Akan lebih menyenangkan, jika keduanya saling mencintai. Sunbaenim". Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. Perjalanan dari restoran tempat mereka makan malam memang tidak begitu jauh dari kediaman Jungkook jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Agar dapat merasakan angin malam musim semi yang lumayan dingin. Dan ini adalah ide Kim Mingyu.

Migyu tersenyum. Jungkook sedikit risih menatap senyumnya jadi dia pura-pura berpaling untuk menatap jalan dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan. Aku menyukaimu?" Langkah Jungkook berhenti, yang diikuti oleh Mingyu. Bukannya Jungkook tak tahu. Dia tau betul tatapan yang selama ini Mingyu berikan padanya. Tatapan berbinar yang biasa orang lain berikan kepada teman yang mereka sukai.

Atau orang yang kalian Cinta. Ah, pokoknya Jungkook paham. Maka dari itu terkadang Jungkook menjauh atau istilah lainnya menjaga jarak. Tapi mungkin hari ini hari sialnya. Kim Mingyu memaksa untuk mengantarkannya ke Apartement.

Jungkook tersenyum, dia mengangkat tangannya sebatas penglihatan Mingyu. Disana, dijari manisnya terdapat sebuah cincin berwarna putih emas yang terdapat beberapa permata kecil. Jungkook menggoyangkan sedikit cincinnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Menghela nafas lembut. " _Sunbaenim_ , aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.. Mungkin kau sudah sering melihat Taehyung menjemputku,bahkan sering menarikku paksa untuk makan siang bersama.. aku paham perasaanmu. Tapi aku benar-benar serius dengannya.. Aku mencintainya dengan segenap hati.. Walau dia si kaya _brengsek_.pembuat onar dan juga pemaksa. Tapi,sungguh aku tak akan mampu hidup tanpa dia disampingku _sunbaenim_ " dengan sekali helaa nafas. Jungkook berkata sambil menatap lembut pria didepannya. sembari menurunkan lengannya.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil. Lalu mengangguk paham.

"Aku paham Kook,aku hanya ingin berbicara karena hatiku berkata demikian.. Maafkan aku jika membuatmu risih. Tapi, jujur setelah mengatakannya hatiku lega. Maaf ya sudah membuatmu risih ..."Serunya sembari tersenyum menenangkan. Fix, mungkin jika memang tidak ada Taehyung dihidupnya Jungkook akan memilih pria ini.

Tapi apa mau dikata, hatinya terikat penuh oleh si Kim _brengsek_ itu. Mingyu mengelus kepala Jungkook sedangkan dengan senang hati Jungkook menerima perlakuan tersebut sambil tersenyum membuat gigi kelincinya menyembul keluar dan mata bulatnya tertutup manis. Jujur saja ini adalah skipshi favoritenya.

"YAAAAAA!!"teriakan dengan suara dalam menghentikan aktifitas keduanya. Jungkook membuka matanya yang tadi hampir tertutup dan menatap kedepan dimana seorang Pria yang sejatinya adalah calon suaminya menatapnya murka.

 _Ini tidak baik,_ Gumannya dalam hati.

"Sunbaenim, kau bisa lari sekarang.."Jungkook mendorong sedikit tubuh Mingyu,tapi pria itu tidak bergeming malah menatap Jungkook bingung.

"Kenn--"

Terputus,

"Jika kamu masih mau hidup, cepat lari. !!"Jeritnya. Dan tanpa disuruh untuk ketiga kalinya Mingyu berlari tanpa menenggok kebelakang dengan kecepatan penuh.

Taehyung hendak lari untuk menyusul pria tersebut, sebelum sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Yaaaa.." nafasnya terengah. Menahan emosi. Dia menghempaskan tangan Jungkook murka.

"Sudah pulang kenapa tidak mengabari?"Tanya Jungkook sambil meraih tangan Taehyung memastikan bahwa lelaki tersebut tidak akan kembali lari mengejar rekan kerjanya itu.

"Apanya yang tak mengabari? Handphone mu kemana, hahh? kenapa susah sekali dihubungi hah?" Cercanya marah. Jungkook merenggut. Dia memeluk lengan lelakinya manja.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, kamu kasar sekali. sih" keluhnya,kepalanya Ia sandarkan dilengan kekar Taehyung aroma mint bercampur wangi rokok bersamaan masuk ke indera penciumannya.

"Peduli apa? kamu bahkan tak menjawab semua telfonku" Taehyung masih sangat amat dalam mode murka.

"Baterainya habis sayang.."

"Apa itu alasanmu? selama 8 jam aku menunggu kabarmu. Kamu tau tidak sih, aku khawatir?" Pandangan Taehyung masih tajam dan menyeramkan. Walau takut Jungkook berusaha tegar. Dia akan terus seperti ini untuk masa yang akan datang.

Akan sangat tidak pantas jika dia tidak bisa meredakan amarah Calon suaminya.

"Maaf ya,sayang.."

"Setelah kamu dengan manisnya tersenyum dengan pria brengsek itu dan diam setelah di sentuh-sentuh begitu. Kamu hanya bilang maaf" masih berteriak. Jungkook mulai kesal. Dia melepaskan pelukan dilengan Taehyung dan menatapnya tajam.

"Maksud kamu apa si? Mau bertengkar? ini ya, yang kamu bilang rindu tadi pagi ditelfon? Baru ketemu sudah teriak teriak marah saja... Kamu bawaannya cemburu terus" Jungkook makin menatap tajam calonnya.

Memang sih, didalam 8 tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih mereka selalu meributkan hal sepele sampai besar. Tapi, ya tidak pernah sampai putus. Paling hanya hilang kontek selama seminggu itu juga keesokkan harinya Taehyung akan menempel seharian dengannya.

Rindu katanya, belum lagi jarak kesibukan mereka selama 2 tahun ini. Taehyung yang sibuk dengan perusahaannya dan Jungkook yang sibuk dengan kuliah dan perkerjaannya. Benar-benar menyita waktu, terkadang mereka juga akan bertengkar hanya karena siapa yang tidak membuang bungkus makanan dengan benar. Benar-benar yah.

"Mauku? menghajar lelaki tadi!!"Seru Taehyung wajahnya bahkan masih merah. Jungkook jengah.

"Bukannya lima detik setelah aku menerima peryataan cintamu, delapan tahun lalu. Aku berkata aku tidak menyukai lelaki yang selalu membuat keonaran tidak suka segalanya dilakukan dengan otot. Tidak berubah, ya!! " Jungkook menangkupkan kedua tangannya depan dada walau sedikit terhalang oleh plastik lauk yang Ia bawa dari restoran tadi.

Taehyung mengangguk keras.

"Bukannya satu menit setelah memutuskan menerimaku, kamu juga mendengar bahwa aku tidak menyukai kalau kalau kamu bergaul berlebihan dengan lelaki lain.. "ocehnya.

"Kamu kan, memang tidak mau mengalah.. Jelaskan dulu soal kedekatanmu dengan sekertaris _sialan_ mu yang memiliki bokong lebih besar dariku.. "telaknya, Taehyung terdiam. Tapi tidak ingin mengalah.

"Dia kan sekretarisku, tentu saja hubungan pekerjaan "

"Lalu bagaimana dengan, Mingyu diakan seniorku dikantor. By"

"Masa bodo. Dia membuatmu merona maka mesti kuhabis!! "

"Egois seka--"

"Masa bodo.. "

"Ih, mati sana!! "

"Nanti siapa yang menikahimu.. "

"Ya Mingyu juga adaa,..."

"Yaaaa. --"

"Apaaaa? "

"TERSERAHHH!! " Dengan begitu Jungkook berbalik dan berjalan santai menuju arah apartementnya. Taehyung terdiam dia berbalik dan mengejar dan lalu memeluk tubuh kesukaannya dari belakang membuat mereka berjalan sambil berpelukan.

Jungkook tersenyum sembari tangan satunya mengelus wajah Calon suaminya.

"Sudah makan? " Tanyanya halus, Taehyung menggeleng kecil sembari menghembus nafasnya diperpotongan leher Jungkook. Jungkook hanya terkekeh geli.

"Aku rindu sekali.. "keluhnya, membuat Jungkook semakin terkekeh.

"Setelah makan malam, kamu bebas Kim.. "senyumnya jahil. Taehyung melepaskan pelukan.

"Ayo cepat, aku tidak sabar.. seminggu bukan waktu yang sebentar sayangg.. " Dia menarik tangan Jungkook dan berlari kecil.

Tolong ingatkan, bukankah baru saja mereka masih berteriak memaki. Bahkan tidak ada kata maaf.

Tapi itulah, delapan tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk berkomitmen untuk tidak saling menyakiti. Yang Jungkook paham semarah apapun Taehyung padanya, Taehyung akan terus menjadikan dirinya satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengendalikan amarahnya.

-FIN-


	2. Miss Kim's

Suasana dicaffe terasa cukup hangat, Jungkook mengeratkan coat warna khaki nya. Walau didalam ruangan yang cukup banyak orang dirinya masih merasakan dingin yang menusuk. Baginya hanya pelukan Kim Taehyung lah paling hangat dan paling nyaman.

Uhh, tiba-tiba perasaan rindu menyergapnya. Padahal baru lewat lima setengah jam mereka berpisah setelah semalam suntuk bermain kuda-kudaan.

Okkay, mari lupakan bagian ini.

Tapi kenapa Jungkook jadi gelisah yah? Dia meraih handphone dan mendial nomor yang jauh tersimpan didalam kepalanya. Siapa lagi jika bukan calonnya.

Kim Taehyung.

Tak berapa lama mereka tersambung, sedikit tersenyum. Jungkook menyapanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menelfon? Aku sudah makan tadi dua puluh menit yang lalu kok."

"Lho memangnya siapa yang ingin bertanya soal makan?"

"Lalu ada apa?"

"Kamu dimana? Sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang bekerja dong, sayang. Ada apa sih? Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi aku ada rapat, lho. Cepat katakan apa yang kamu inginkan."

"Ishh, tidak usah tidak jadi."

Panggilan terputus begitu saja setelah Jungkook menekan tombol merah di layar ponselnya. Total, merajuk.

Iya sih, Jungkook tidak kesal kalau awalnya menelpon karena ingin mendengar kan suara si Kim sedangkan si Kim nya pura-pura sibuk.

Jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya, rautnya super kesal. Tapi, setelah layar ponselnya berkedip-kedip menandakan telpon masuk raut kesalnya berubah sumringah.

Tapi yah namanya wanita, upss uke yaa. Gitu mau jual mahal. Mau nya langsung dijawab, tapi Jungkook nunggu hingga deringan ketiga. Biar saja,siapa suruh Taehyung membuatnya kesal.

"Hmm.."

"Ada apa sih, manisnya Kim Taehyung? Kamu kenapa? Mau apa? Mau susu coklat? Mau puding stawberry? Mau makan steak atau salad? Mau beli baju? Sepatu?"

"Apa sih kamu? Ngeselin banget ih. Mau bikin aku gendut ya nawar-nawarin makanan. Terus apa baju? Sepatu? Giliran aku beli ajah kamu bilang aku boros. Kamu mah ih, nyebelin tau ga?"

"Lho, terus mau apa kamu?"

"Kaya kamu bisa ajah, Kasih apa mau aku."

"Lho, sayang kamu lupa yah?"

"Apa si Tae, udah ih matiin teleponnya..!!"

"Kamu ajah yang matiin ,kalau mau. Nanti ada yang kesal terus ngambek. Aku malas tau membujuknya."

"Yaudah gausah dibujuk! Susah banget deh."

"Terus aku ga dapat jatah dong?"

"Ih otaknya mesum!! "

"Okkay, terus kenapa sayang telpon? Ada apa?"

"Umm.."

"Kenapa?"

"Rindu.."

"Ekekeke.. Princess, rindu? Okkay, jadi nanti pulang mau dijemput? Tapi, princess.. Gantengnya kamu boleh yah rapat dulu. Sebentar lagi mulai. Kalau rapatnya gagal, nanti kita ga dapat untung kamunya ga bisa beli barang-barang baru. Pokoknya nanti aku jemput. Hati-hati kerjanya, aku sayang kamu."

"Eum, sayang gantengnya aku juga."

Cewe yah, eh sorry maaf. Uke yang kalau dimanja akan seperti itu.

Sehabis nerima telepon, Jungkook tersenyum. Emang yah, si Kim tuh bisa balikiin moodnya dia dengan cepat.

Kan, kan makin rindu deh.

FIN

Jangan lupa, review ya Gaes.

ditunggu untuk membangkitkan hati. dan sorry pendek. mau bikin series cuman takut ga ada feedback. lelah ajah tar

salam dari Suga-nim dan istri.

Cand-nim


	3. Sick Kim's

"Kenapa bisa begini sih, Jimin? "Jungkook sedih tergesa menghampiri, Jimin yang berdiri disamping sofa panjang yang disisinya terdapat Kim Taehyung yang tergeletak lemas.

Jungkook, total panik saat beberapa waktu lalu Jimin, sekertaris kantor menelponnya. Mengabari jika Tampannya itu tergeletak jatuh sesaat setelah menyelesaikan rapat yang Ia hadiri memakan waktu hingga empat jam.

"Dia kelelahan, Nyonya.. "Jawab Jimin sembari meraih berkas-berkas yang berada dimeja didepan sofa. Sedangkan Jungkook sedikit mendengus mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari mulut sekretaris kantor Taehyung. Omong-omong pekerja disini memang memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan Nyonya sesuai keinginan Boss mereka. Dan Jungkook hanya mengikutinya saja. Percuma dia protes, pekerja disini yang membayar gaji mereka kan Taehyung.

Sebelum jatuh pingsan Taehyung memang sempat memeriksa hasil dari rapat hari ini. Sungguh rapat hari ini menguras tenaga juga otaknya. Saham disalah satu perusahaan turun jauh, dikarenakan masalah produk yang gagal. Belum lagi beberapa, masalah dibeberapa real estate yang dimilikinya. Pokoknya semuanya menguras tenaga si pemuda Kim habis-habisan.

"Eumm. itu.. Nyonyaa, Direktur belum makan sejak kemarin siang.. Dan beberapa masalah malah makin memperkeruh suasana hatinya, dia jadi tidak keluar untuk makan siang dan makan malam karena sibuk didalam ruangannya dengan setumpuk berkas masalah. Dan keluar hanya untuk rapat... " Lanjut si pria berambut blonde dengan mata seindah telaga itu. Jungkook terdiam.

Ini memang lewat dua hari setelah Taehyung menginap di apartement. Kemari saat disuruh mampir dan tidur di apartementnya Taehyung berkata masih memiliki beberapa berkas yang perlu diurus. Jadi dia akan tinggal dikantornya dan mengurusnya hingga selesai. Sebenarnya saat Taehyung tetap tinggal Jungkook merajuk. Tetapi dengan manisnya Taehyung menenangkannya.

Uhh, apa sekarang dia berubah menjadi kekasih yang egois?

Tidak.

Jungkook tidak ingin seperti itu.

Tapi Taehyung kan memang egois.

Jungkook mengelus lembut dahi tampannya dan menyerit ketika merasakan panas yang menyengat kulitnya.

"Jim, kenapa tidak memberitahukan lebih awal soal Direktur yang tidak keluar untuk makan atau istirahat? aku kan bisa membawa bekal dan melayaninya.. "Jungkook masih menatap kesayangannya dengan sedih dia meraih tangan Taehyung yang masih tertidur gelisah dengan nafas yang terputus. Dielus perlahan menyalurkan perasaan bahwa sekarang Jungkook berada disini.

Jungkook jadi ingin menangis melihatnya. Duh.

"Direktur bilang jangan beritahu... Nyonya.."Jimin bergumam kecil. Jungkook memandang jimin kesal. Dia ingin menghardik si sekertaris bodoh ini. Tapi yang dilakukan hanya menghela nafas. Taehyung melakukan ini pasti karena tidak ingin Jungkook repot.

Matanya beralih ke Taehyung sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh si pria Kim. Untuk. mendapatkan kesadaran kecil milik pria tersebut.

"Sayang, kita ke dokter yah.. Lalu pulang kerumah.. Sekarang yah, kamu bangun sebentar bisa? "Mata Taehyung terbuka sedikit, memberikan atensinya kepada wajah sang kekasih.

Keningnya menyerit, bibirnya seakan ingin bicara namun tak sanggup,tenggorokannya panas dan suaranya seperti hilang. Dia hanya melirik sedikit, sebelum. mengangguk kecil. Jungkook tersenyum dan sebelum tatapannya beralih ke Jimin untuk meminta bantuan membawa Direkturnya ke mobil kantor. Ingatkan Jungkook untuk belajar membawa mobil. Agar tidak bergantung disetiap situasi darurat seperti ini.

Tapi mungkin Taehyung akan melarangnya.

"Aku marah lho... "Jungkook meletakan gelas bening berisi air putih milik Taehyung diatas nakas samping meja lampu tidurnya. Setelah mengantar kedoketer juga membantu menganti pakaian, menyuapi lelaki payahnya bubur dan memberinya obat. Jungkook mengelus surai abu kepunyaannya.

Kepunyaan? Pokoknya fix, segala yang ada dalam diri Taehyung adalah milik Jungkook termasuk Ginjalnya.

Gila, memang.

Cinta, sih.

"Maaf ya, princess"Walau pelan dan masih serak Taehyung bersuara. Selain sebagai benar-benar untuk meminta maaf,juga untuk menenangkan Kelinci manisnya dari kepanikan.

"Aku kesal sama kamu.. Akukan udah bilang berkali-kali. Iya kerja,boleh. Sibuk juga boleh. Gak ngabarin aku juga gapapa deh. Tapi, aku mohon jaga kesehatan..."Tangan Jungkook mengusap lembut anak rambut Taehyung dengan halus. Matanya menatap Taehyung lembut.

"Humm,maaf.. Lagi banyak masalah dikantor.."Keluh Taehyung,menarik tangan Jungkook yang bebas dan mencium telapak tangan mungil itu lemah. Jungkook mendecih kesal.

"Apasih Tae? Masalah dikantor tuh ga akan selesai kalau kamu ga jaga kondisi kesehatan kamu. Yang ada makin kacau, Liat nih kamu jadi sakit.." Jungkook mendumel keras, walau begitu usapan di kepala Taehyung malah semakin lembut.

Taehyung tersenyum, Princess nya benar-benar khawatir dengannya. Dan itu jadi kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Membawa kehangatan tak terhingga pokoknya.

Lebay yah? Padahal udah delapan tahun. Tapi masih ajah degeun-degeun kalau dikasih perhatian lebih kaya gini.

Itu sih Cinta mati, namanya.

"Janjii deh aku ga akan buat Princess khawatir lagi.. "Taehyung mengusap lembut tangan Jungkook. Si mungil mendengus lebih keras.

"Bohong tuh jangan dipelihara sih, Kemari pas terakhir sakit juga ngomongnya gini. Tapi coba liat, kejadian lagi. Bikin aku jantungan lagi, khawatir lagi. Kenapa sih, kamu suka banget aku ngedown? Gak kelakuan ga sifat bikin kesel tapi khawatir disaat bersamaan terus.. "oceh Jungkook, kalau kalian bisa liat, sekarang Taehyung lagi ketawa kecil liat simungil dia yang ngomong panjang lebar dengan bibir mencebik.

Apa ya, kata manis mah lewat.. Gemes? ah jadi pengen cepat cepat nikah rasanya Taehyung itu. Takut manisnya di bawa lari orang.

"Tuhkan, dinasehatin malah senyam-senyum bodoh. Ga ada rasa bersalahnya banget kamu bikin aku khawatir.."

"Iyadeh, maafin Gantengnya ya Princess.. Diusahain besok-besok ga akan begini lagi.. "

"Janji ga? "

"Janji dong saya, kan aku sayang kamu jadi janji.. "

"Awas bohong lagi, awas bikin khawatir lagi!! "

"Iya sayang, maaf ya.. "

"Yaudah iya, aku sayang kamu juga"

"Sini peluk, biar ga kedinginan akunya.. "

"Bentar matiin lampu dulu, biar sekalian bobo.. udah ngantuk.. hehehe"

Setelahnya, mereka tidur dengan berpelukan sampai pagi menjelang.

-FIN-

Ditunggu Reviewnya Gaes.

Cand-Nim


End file.
